User talk:EverDying
Take a peek at . You're clogging it up a bit, try using the Show Preview button while editing, so you make less edits per page. Thanks. -Auron 15:22, 26 May 2007 (CEST) :Well, it's not that having lot of contribs are a bad thing, it's just that a wiki will save each version of history separately. If you take a look at history page of some your builds, you'll see that those saves are not really worth archiving. It's just how the wiki system works. It's no offense, but it's inconvenient. -- Grumpy (Talk | ) 16:55, 26 May 2007 (CEST) ::"Hi man, i love your builds. post more please. I'm looking forward to them".BaineTheBotter 06:44, 2 June 2007 (CEST) Build:E/R Winter lightning I suggest you move this build to your user space if you don't want it deleted (e.g. to User:EverDying/E/R Winter lightning). You should in general not submit any builds outside of your user space at the moment, see e.g. Main Page: Recent news from 2007-05-23. --Hhhippo 17:12, 1 June 2007 (CEST) As an additional note regarding this build, please refrain from removing the Deletion Tag repeatedly. The tag itself says, "do not remove this notice from articles that you have created yourself." Furthermore, all parties involved have been violating PW:1RV by removing/adding that deletion tag. As well, would it be possible to explain why you posted a build that in your own words "I did not think it was possible to make this build even worse"? I am at a loss given that you are probably the first person whose actions, despite the fact that you are posting "real" builds, constitute something akin to vandalism. Creating a page for a build that you believe is crap is remarkably similar to creating a spam page since neither has real value and both clog up the system. I don't plan on banning you, but I would be interested as to why you chose to post that article. On a related note, Baine significantly improved the build, he by no means made it worse. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 20:06, 1 June 2007 (CEST) :Yes, delete any delete tags I place on your builds and one slip and whoops! Your whole user page might be gone. How would you like that huh? '~\^/~' [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] (talk) 21:16, 1 June 2007 (CEST) Yeah, how mature, you might find your own page deleted, how would that feel :) No offence but the whole build was a joke. EverDying 18:14, 1 June 2007 (GMT+1) :Well tell me what the hell is the point in posting a completely useless build that you full well know is a 'joke' on a wiki which needs SERIOUS input? '~\^/~' [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] (talk) 23:47, 1 June 2007 (CEST) :Maybe put the next joke in your user space and skip the delete tag battle. There's enough constructive work to be done here if you have time to burn. --Hhhippo 22:32, 1 June 2007 (CEST) by the way is sweden really GMT+1? EverDying 18:14, 1 June 2007 (GMT+1) :It is in winter. Now it's Central European Summer time, that is GMT+2. --Hhhippo 22:32, 1 June 2007 (CEST) Oh thanks :) EverDying 18:14, 1 June 2007 (GMT+2) :It seems you have the time hardwired in your signature, it's always 18:14. --Hhhippo 22:37, 1 June 2007 (CEST) Sorry EverDying 22:39, 1 June 2007 (GMT+2) :One more thing. If you really thought my so called "improvements" made your build worse, you can go and laugh about it anywhere else, but not in your user space please.i wouldn't mind if you posted my version over here, but that "little" comment has a great effect on me, and i really hope that you would just remove it. Thanks alot.BaineTheBotter 06:44, 2 June 2007 (CEST) Please Refrain I would prefer that you would keep "joke Builds" in your User Space, rather than submit them. Ty. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 23:35, 1 June 2007 (CEST) Play Nice http://www.pvxbuilds.com/index.php?title=Build_talk:Me/E_Earthprotected_Interrupter Don't be rude, this is a warning. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 09:37, 5 June 2007 (CEST) tell me what I did wrong. Am I rude? I know I've explained 2 things to 2 persons on that link, I did never mention anything "rude" I just Explained that reading before arguing is a good thing, and then that Frustration acctually does damage on every interupt. This is not a warning, it really isn't. EverDying 19:25, 5 June 2007 (GMT+2) "You say to only target warriors because that is the only cast that you can kill and to not bother with casters, and yet your main damage output, frustration coupled with lightning javelin, only works when you interrupt spells." Tell me what I should have answered this guy? At the same time I mentioned that I liked the way he think, and I really do, he is really great compared to people who only say that the build is lame and then turn a delete tag on it. No offense, really, no offense. EverDying 19:27, 5 June 2007 (GMT+2)